centerlandsfandomcom-20200214-history
Session 10 : Fisherman’s guild sidestory part 1
Shadowborne and Slate were unloading crates from a boat when Slate dropped a crate on the ground. It broke open and they discovered a suspicious tube inside it. As they made this discovery, they were attacked by 4 men hiding in the docks. Among them, Shadowborne recognized Othrari, a member of the Fishermen's Guild he doesn't hold dear to his heart, but this one ran away when the fight started. As for Randen, he was having a beer in the tavern nearby and nearly got shot by an arrow. However, Shadowborne stopped him from joining the fight. After Slate literally torn his assailants apart, Shadowborne, Slate and Tundra went in the tavern with one their opponents to interrogate him. This one admitted he had been hired by Othrari to keep an eye on the crates but didn't know anything else. Some city guards came in a few minutes after the fight to investigate the scene. They became suspicious about Slate who was still covered in blood. However, Shadowborne knew some secrets about one of the guards and managed to make him go away. Randen who saw the whole fight kept his mouth shut in front of the guards which Shadowborne really appreciated. This is how Randen ended up helping Shadowborne and his friends with the mysterious tube found in the crate. Inside there was a piece of parchment with the following inscription: “3 more before next moon, we will be there soon. Do not disappoint me.” In order to learn more about all of this, you guys decided to go meet Devy Silver Claw. She told you that, if Othrari was really responsible for this attack at the docks, he will be banished from the Fishermen's Guild. She was also able to tell you Othrari has been going to the rich part of the city more often then usual during the last few days, especially to Driss Harrington's mansion. Therefore, you showed up at Driss Harrington's mansion as a noble (Randen) and his bodyguard (Shadowborne). While waiting to meet Sir Harrington, Randen overheard him and a man with a strong southern accent arguing about something. Afterwards, Randen cleverly convinced Sir Harrington he was just a rich man interested in buying slaves and he wasn't related to the giant lizard playing in his pond... Sir Harrington then gave the order to capture the precious lizardfolk and, since he didn't have any slaves to sell at the time, he asked Randen to come back in 2 or 3 days. Meanwhile, Shadowborne took advantage of the situation to steal a lot of precious objects in the house without being noticed by the guards. Finally, Slate escaped the guards in the garden by climbing a tree and jumping off the closest wall. After some rest, all of you went interrogating some people at the docks about Othrari and they told you he took a boat a few hours ago traveling to Cliffdale. What is Othrari up to? Why would he go to Cliffdale? Who was this mysterious message from? What about Driss Harrington? Does he know anything about that message in the crate? Previous // Next